A Southern Gentleman
by Jubalint Ikinz
Summary: “Of course you don’t know my name.” Pale hands tapped his head in an affectionate pet. “It’s ok Jasper, my name is Alice.” Short-maybe chapters. Depends on positive or negative reviews. Oh! Music recomandation:"Flightless Bird, American Mouth" Iron
1. I’m sorry ma’am

**

* * *

**

A/N: Whoo, feel like writing A&J because I ship them more than Edward and Bella. The movie, when it concerned those 2, was good. Jasper was always in pain but his face was funny. (If you saw it) I thought when he twirled her at lunch on Bella's first day was so cute, it made me giggle.

* * *

The small diner was uncomfortable, too many people inside and a broken air conditioning. A petite, short haired girl sat alone, using her spoon to stir coffee she wasn't going to consume. She just stayed there, looking into space. The door opened jingling the small rusting bells upon the wall. As everyone glanced up, some taking second takes, she still looked forward into the black liquid.

A man had come in, very young looking. Lean with broad shoulders and blond hair framing his face and neck. His face had a look of pain, as if he had just gotten punched in the stomach. Looking around he spotted the small girl, taking in all her lovely features. By the unique shade of amber she possessed, he knew she was just like him.

Poor boy had no idea to approach a lady as such. So he just settled on taking a quiet seat between her and an elder woman who smelled of delicious sin. Something he tried to quit, the venom oozing inside.

She faked a cough.

"You kept me waiting a long time." Her soprano voice was smoothing, slightly dulling the burn in his throat.

Swallowing unneeded air, he spoke "I'm sorry ma'am." As a southern gentleman, he would have been flushed with embarrassment. Since he's no longer a human, all he could prove of his shyness was to lower his gaze from her beautiful face.

"C'mon, let's get going." she smiled sweetly, softly grasping his larger wrist. In silence, they left the diner. He followed with no complaint, keeping in pace with her pixie steps.

Once outside, he stopped suddenly. "Where are we going Miss…?" He struggled to know the girl's name. To be polite of course.

She giggled. "Of course you don't know my name." Pale hands tapped his head in an affectionate pet. "It's ok Jasper, my name is Alice."

* * *

**A/N: This is really short, I know. It might be a multi-chapter, its still a decision thing. I do not have a Beta, so if you find any grammar errors I'm sorry. Comments are always accepted. I know I wont get a lot for the fact a lot of people use that ****famous quote, and because It's really short.**

* * *


	2. never met a girl like you in Texas

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, here's chapter two I guess…

**Song: Mr. Blue by Catherine Feeny**

* * *

Jasper tensed up. "How do you-" This time Alice tapped herself on the head, sticking out her tongue in amusement. Jasper was confused by that action; he'd never seen anyone do it before.

"I should've known, you're just not thinking anymore Alice!" She giggled again.

"Miss. Alice?" He said quietly, pulling her out of her fast thoughts. Alice stood on her toes for a moment, and then settled back onto her heels. Jasper felt confused, Miss. Alice was a strange one; always giggling and being optimistic.

"Jasper, would you believe me if I said that I saw you coming?" She asked quickly, making him uncertain of her sanity.

"Well I would have said I don't, but what I've been through over the years I don't really question it." _Along with the fact that you already knew my name _he added mentally.

She smiled again "Good, then I don't have to explain it to you!" And again she grabbed his wrist, dragging him. "Let's get going again!"

This time not stopping he just asked straight "But, where are we going exactly Miss. Alice?" She stopped at a dark blue car parked in front of a street light. Motioning him inside, she slid over the hood to the driver's side.

"That's the fun of it, I don't know exactly!" She started the car, the purr was quiet. Jasper just sighed _I'm never going to get a straight answer._

The roads were a blur, which wasn't such a surprise since she'd been going 100 in a 25 mph road. Jasper just stayed quiet, not even turning on the radio since he thought she'd want the silence.

"You don't talk much huh?" She asked out of the blue, turning to him for a split second. He bowed his head slightly. "I'm sorry ma'am." Alice clicked her tongue.

"You don't have to say ma'am all the time." Jasper wrung his large pale fingers together in a nervous motion.

"I'm sorry ma-Miss. Alice." She turned to him again.

"Stop being so nervous, you're radiating it and it's making me feel nervous." Alice meant to be playful, but Jasper didn't really catch that. He calmed down, again radiating it inside the car. A moment of silence before Jasper said something.

"My full name is Jasper Whitlock, I came from Huston Texas." was his blunt conversation starter. Alice took a sharp turn left, not responding to his confession. "I can control emotions."

"I can tell." Was her short response. Jasper waited and waited for her to mention something. Anything. He even cued her with a small nod and a shoulder shrug. He didn't want to be rude, but really, he needed some answers.

"Ah-"

"Alice. That's all." She took another turn, but this time into a parking spot near the woods.

"Miss. Alice, Why are we-" She silenced him but shutting the car door. He followed her out, still confused on what was happening.

"You're hungry right Jasper?" Alice asked, looking into his sharp almost black eyes. He just bowed his head and nodded, ashamed for not feasting and going into a small place with many humans.

"Then let's get hunting!" She sprinted over the metal railing, not waiting for Jasper.

"H-Hunting, For what?!" He called out, following her fast sprint. She giggled once again.

"Deer's, rabbits, maybe a bear if we're lucky!" Alice danced around the forest, reminding Jasper of a magical pixie.

"Animals?" He questioned. Alice stopped on a tree branch for a moment.

"Yup. OH! I see a good one!" In eighths of a second, pale pink lips clung onto the defenseless doe taking its life in the most graceful way. Jasper just watched with amazement, he'd never seen death in such a beautiful way. Death was considered a horrible thing, something ugly and a sin. She portrayed it as ballerina in a beautiful play.

Alice then jumped a few feet away right after her fill-quickly wiping the blood off her red smeared lips. "See? Yummy." Jasper noticed that her eyes were turning a shade lighter.

"Okay…' He first started out with a plump rabbit, but unlike Alice who stayed clean in a light blue dress, Jasper had a river of blood staining his body. You'd think hunting animals was easier than hunting humans, but animals seem to move around more.

_I feel like a new born. Alice probably thinks I'm a fool. _He sighed; absentminded he started to lick the animal blood off his fingers. Alice just continued to feed, not really paying attention to Jasper's insecurities. He tried again, but this time with a skinny doe. It was even messier than the rabbit, but Jasper did start to feel better. He had been putting off the need to feed** (1)** longer than he expected.

Alice found it cute how Jasper would look at his clothes with a puzzling glance as new blood poured onto his shirt.**(2)**

Another hour had passed when Jasper really looked at his covered body. "I think I'm done Miss. Alice." She giggled, leaving the animal corpse near a large tree. Jasper waited until she appeared before him while looking over the mess he made.

"Messy eater." She mumbled pulling at the bloody buttons on his shirt. This motion made Jasper nervous, he'd never been this close to a women. Trying to be inconspicuous, he slowly moved his feet backward a millimeter. Alice did notice this, more the fact that she'd seen this already.

She effortlessly kept him in his place by a seam. "Hey don't be shy now. There's a river a mile away from here, I'll wait for you in the car." Petting his shoulder, she danced away into the forest.

Jasper ran off to the river, not really knowing what he's doing. _This is getting too strange, _he thought _she's just…I can't even describe it, beautiful but such a queer mind. _He dove into the water, watching the color's change for a moment and then started to scrub the blood off. His mind was racing with thoughts about Alice, and its only been a few hours since they've MET!

Scrubbing the last of it he jumped out of the water and landed on a tree branch. Quickly, he took off his shirt and squeezed the water right out. With great strength the shirt was completely dry within a minute or two. Switching it back on, Jasper sprinted back to the parking lot.

Outside the car was Alice leaning on the hood, waiting for him to return. She smiled at him sweetly. "Take you forever." Alice joked. Jasper knew that if he could, his face would be flushed. _Does she enjoy making me nervous?_

"-And now you're nervous again."

"It's just something you do to me." Jasper really didn't know what he just said until it was too late. "I-I mean-"

Alice just busted out laughing. "You're so cute Jazz." Jasper stared at his scuffed shoes, unsure how to respond to anything Alice said.

"Ok, time to get into the car! I think I know now where we're going." Alice didn't even bother to open the entire car door, she just seem to have the window already open so she could just hop in. "The window is open on your side too!"

Jasper slowly crawled through the car window. "Miss. Alice…" He chuckled for the first time, giving a warm mood in the car.

Putting the key into the ignition she answered "Yes Jasper?"

He gave a charming smile as the engine roared. "I've never met a girl like you in Texas." Grinning, Alice sped off into the night.

"Now you're making me nervous!"

* * *

**A/n:** **Not my best -_- really. Oh, also you can hear "The Sophisticated Song" by Hugh Laurie and it'll match. (I've actually started to make a playlist for this story)((I'm just that bored)) My chapters are pretty short right? Need to fix that.  
(1) It rhymed, totally didnt expect that....  
(2) I feel like Alice would find that cute.**

* * *


End file.
